Final Fantasy X Soul Calibur Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the video game, Final Fantasy X of the Final Fantasy video game series. Only it's... Soul Calibur Style!
1. Prologue

Final Fantasy X (Soul Calibur Style!) Prologue.

**(Note: After writing "Link X Talim: Kiss At The Spring (Soul Calibur Style!)" a year ago, I've decided to do a Soul Calibur Version of Final Fantasy X. Now, I kind of thought of this story, a while back, but never got to do because of personal family business, school, and other stories to work on... so yeah. Anyways, please enjoy the Soul Calibur Version (well, it might only be Soul Calibur II, maybe Soul Calibur III and IV, I don't know) of Final Fantasy X. Please enjoy the story!)**

Cast:

Nightmare as Auron

Astaroth as Kimahri Ronso

Setsuka as Lulu

Cassandra as Rikku

Link as Tidus

Mitsurugi as Wakka

Talim as Yuna

Raphael as Seymour Guado

Spawn as Jecht

Giradot as High Summoner Braska

Olcadan (human) as Cid

Sophitia as Brother

Heihachi as Maester Mika

Necrid as Maester Kelk Ronso

Lloyd (from Soul Calibur Legends) as Gatta

Iska Farkas (also from Soul Calibur Legends) as Luzzu

Tira as Dona

Zasalamel as Barthello

Abelia as Lady Yunalesca

Assassin as Isaaru

Amy as Pacce

Strife as Maroda

Ivy as Lucil

Valeria as Elma

Chester as Clasko

Greed as Maechen

Aurelia as Belgemine

Luna as Shelinda

Li Long as O'aka XXIII

Demuth as Wen Kinoc

Maxi as Rin

Hilde as Wantz

Algol as Tromell Guado

Dark Link as Bahamut's Fayth

Yoshimitsu as Father Zuke

Yun-seong as Keyakku

Voldo as Yenke Ronso

Charade as Biran Ronso

and Siegfried as Chappu

A group of six guardians, and a young summoner were sitting around a campfire in Spira, Zanarkand.

One... was a samurai. He had black long hair which was in a ponytail that stuck out. He also had shoulder guards on his shoulders. He had some kind of red string that was turned into a bow and pants that almost looked like it was baggy. He had chocolate brown eyes. He was also carrying a katana which was on the ground with his Blitzball and the other fighters of the Soul Calibur gang. His name... was Heishiro Mitsurugi.

One... was a warrior. She had a red kimono on with a dagger called a laito hidden inside a parasol made out of oilpaper. She also had black hair and chocolate brown eyes, just like Mitsurugi. Her name... was Setsuka... and her name meant, "snow flower" in Japanese.

One... was another warrior. She had emerald green eyes. But unlike Mitsurugi and Setsuka who came from Japan to Besaid ten years ago, the female blond-haired warrior came and lived in Athens, Greece. But after her birth parents, Nike, her mother, and Achelous, her father died of some kind of disease when she was only eleven years old, the Greek woman started living with the Al-Bhed, along with her adopted father, Olcadan, and her biological sister, Sophitia, and biological brother, Lucius, along with Sophitia's husband, Rothion, who was a baker back in Greece, and their two children, daughter, Pyrrha, and son, Patroklos.

Sophitia's sister had a dress with no sleeves and a very short skirt. She had also worn long, white gloves with pauldrons, tights, and short white boots. Her name... was Cassandra Alexandra. Although Cassandra, Lucius, and Sophitia spoke "Greek" which was their former language, they also spoke Al-Bhed and English, as well, too.

One... was an Azure Knight. He had gold linings on his dark blue armor and the prescence of long, crimson, red hair. He was also carrying the sword, Soul Edge, to which High Summoner Giradot gave to him ten years ago on his pilgrimage. His name, well, his nickname to what everyone knew him as... was Nightmare.

One... was a large, muscular, bald, dark-skinned, humanoid with solid whie-eyed golem, and servant of Ares, the God Of War. He was wearing some kind of what looked like to be a black mask covering his mouth, while a black open gorget covered the nape of his neck and spiked spaulders over his shoulders. He had two black spiked braces and boots covering up his hands up to the elbows and feet to respectively, his knees. Along with black garters wrapped around the middle of each thigh, he wore a large black belt, surrounding his abdomen while supporting a fauld and black loincloth. He also wore two black straps of leather crisscross the vertical of center of his chest from the gorget to the belt, in between which lay his exposed, yet creepish, protruding heart. His name... was Astaroth... born in Grand Shrine of Palgaea, Persia, and raised on Mt. Gagazet.

The second to last of the septet was a man known as the Hero Of Time. He once destroyed Ganondorf, The King Of Evil, and rescued his sister, Zelda. But, because he grew tired of Zelda being kidnapped by Ganondorf, he ended up moving to Dream Zanarkand, and decided to become a participant of the Zanarkand Tournament. But yet, he also used his Master Sword to strike down demons and enemies. He had a rival named Berserker, who disliked the Hero Of Time. Yes. The Hero Of Time wore a green tunic with white leggings, and brown boots. He wore a green hat, and had pointed Hylian ears. A lot of people (except Nightmare), made fun of his ears because he was different from everybody else. He also had sapphire blue eyes, and light blond hair with a Hylian Shield, resting with the other weapons of the warriors sitting around him in front of the campfire Lastly, he had a white shirt underneath the green tunic. This man's name... was Prince Link... twin brother of Princess Zelda.

Finally, at last, but not least, was a young girl about 15 sitting next to the seventeen-year-old Link. She wore a medallion depicting a crescent moon and the sun, which was in addition to a loose, mainly, green, and sleeveless, and strapless top and white shorts. She was originally born in the Philippines, but later moved to Bevelle, Spira, with her father, High Summoner Giradot to Bevelle after her mother died of childbirth. Later on in her life, at the age of five, her father, Giradot, had to go away on a pilgrimage to defeat a so-called monster, Sin. But when her father died, the young priestess of her Wind Village ended up moving with Astaroth to Besaid, Spira, and lived with her friends, Mitsurugi, Setsuka, and Mitsurugi's younger brother, and Setsuka's later on deceased lover, Siegfried. The young priestess also carried some weapons called, "Dual-Tonfa Style Blades." This girl's name... was Talim... daughter of High Summoner Giradot.

Link then got up as he was about to go watch the sunset by climbing up the rocks. But before he did, he put his right hand on Talim's right shoulder, as if telling her that everything would be alright.

_"I love you, Talim. I promise... I won't let you die." _thought Link to himself as he left Talim alone with the rest of the group, and climbed up the rocks to look at the sunset.

_"This is a story... of my journey... with Talim... the daughter of High Summoner Giradot. So... please... hear what I have to say... because... this... is our last chance." ~ Link._


	2. Chapter 1: Zanarkand

Final Fantasy X (Soul Calibur Style!) Chapter 1: Zanarkand.

**(Note: For some Soul Calibur characters that are in Soul Calibur II, I will use those characters, but the Soul Calibur II characters will look the same like in the game (Hey, that rhymed! ^_^! )Anyways, the same goes for the main characters:**

Link (the Ocarina Of Time Link that's in Soul Calibur II)

**Talim (Soul Calibur II Costume 1 but later Costume 3 when she is getting married to Raphael)**

**Astaroth (Soul Calibur II Costume 1)**

**Cassandra (Soul Calibur I Costume 1I)**

**Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur II Costume 1)**

**Raphael (Soul Calibur II Costume 1 but later Costume 3 when he is getting married to Talim)**

**Nightmare (Soul Calibur II Costume 1)**

**Spawn, Link's dad (Jecht, Tidus' dad) (Soul Calibur II Costume 1)**

**I also used almost a lot of Soul Calibur III and IV Characters as well. Also, due to two character changes between Abelia and Aurelia from Soul Calibur III, Abelia will play Belgemine, and Aurelia will play Lady Yunalesca. Anyways, enough of my rambling. For now, please enjoy Chapter 1 of Final Fantasy X (Soul Calibur Style!)**

**Also, I will tell you the ages of the main characters of the story.**

**Link (Tidus)**

**Age: 17**

**Talim (Yuna)**

**Age: 15**

**Cassandra (Rikku)**

**Age: 21**

**Mitsurugi (Wakka)**

**Age: 29**

**Setsuka (Lulu):**

**Age: 24**

**Astaroth (Kimahri):  
Age: 7**

**Nightmare (Auron):**

**Age: Unknown because I'm pretending that Siegfried (Chappu) and Nightmare (Auron) are two different people. I know that they're the same person. But for now, please pretend that they're two separate people, okay?**

**Raphael (Seymour)**

**Age: 32**

**Al "Spawn" Simmons (Jecht)**

**Age: 31**

**Giradot (Braska)  
Age: 52**

**Olcadan (human) (Cid)  
Age: Unknown**

**Sophitia (Brother):  
Age: 25**

**(Note: Also, Link moved to Dream Zanarkand after the events of Majora's Mask. So you could say that not only is the story in Link's P.O.V., but it also takes place seven years after Majora's Mask. I was originally going to have Xianghua cast as Rikku, but I thought that Cassandra would make a perfect fit for Rikku because they're both blonde and have green eyes, I was also originally going to have Necrid play Kimahri, but since Necrid doesn't talk and since he speaks gibberish, I thought that Astaroth would make a perfect fit for Kimahri.)**

It was nighttime in the beautiful city of Zanarkand, and everyone was about to attend which appeared to be a Swordfighting Tournament Of course, all the fangirls and fanboys were waiting for Link, The Hero Of Time who came from Hyrule to show up.

Link was the twin brother of Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Their father, King Harnikian, had passed away after Ganondorf tragically killed him after breaking into the Sacred Realm and putting Link into a long, yet seven-year sleep. As for their mother, well, she died after giving birth to Link and Zelda after she somehow died of childbirth, which led Harnikian to watch over Link and Zelda while she was up in Heaven.

So after their parents died, Impa, Zelda's nursemaid, and Al Simmons, also known as Spawn, Impa's brother, ended up adopting Link and Zelda as their own children. However, Link didn't like Spawn. The reason: Whenever he would spend more time with his wife, Wanda (not the one from Fairly Oddparents, the one from the Xbox Version of Soul Calibur II), Impa and Spawn would often get into fights because of the way that he was spending less time with Link and Zelda. Unlike Zelda, who still loved Spawn no matter what, there was a burning hate within Link's soul when it came to Spawn. In fact, he secretly thought that Harnikian was way better than Spawn. So Zelda would often scold Link about disliking Spawn so much. But enough about that. Now, let's go into the present.

As Link's fangirls were waiting for him to show up, one of the fangirls cried:

"Hey everyone! Link is here!"

The fangirls then began to do their fangirl squeal for Link as he finally showed up.

"Hi guys! What's up?" asked Link as he appeared.

Then, one of the fangirls screamed:

"It's him!"

Then, a whole bunch of other Link fangirls and fanboys walked up to him, and took out their toy swords.

"Can you sign this?" asked one fangirl.

"Alright!" cried Link as he signed the girl's play sword.

"Please?" asked another fangirl.

"No prob!" cried Link.

"Good luck at the tournament tonight!" cried another fangirl.

"Got it! Oh, and if I win the first round, then I'll... do this!" cried Link as he raised his sword and went, "Hyaahhh!" "That will mean it was for you, okay?" asked Link as some of the fangirls started giggling.

"So, where are you sitting?" asked Link.

"East block in the front row!" said a Link fanboy.

"Fifth from the right!" said another Link fangirl.

"Okay!" cried Link.

After Link was done signing everyone's autographs, he said:

"Well boys and girls, I gotta go! Cheer for me, alright?"

"One... two... three... teach us how to use a sword!" cried three fans of Link's.

"Hey! I have a tournament to fight in!" cried Link.

"Then, teach us after the tournament!" said one Link fanboys.

"Hmm... tonight? Well... I don't know..." said Link.

"Sorry, Link. You can't tonight." said Dark Link.

"I mean... tomorrow." said Link as he looked back at the kids.

"Promise?" asked one Link fanboy.

"Promise! I won't break my word to you guys! Not as long as I'm Link, The Hero Of Time!" cried Link.

Then, all of Link's fans did the bow for Yevon.

As Link was on his way to the stadium, he saw a poster with his adopted father, Spawn, to which most people knew as Al Simmons, on it. Link then spat at the poster, due to his burning hate that he's had for Spawn. After Spawn had went on High Summoner Giradot's pilgrimage with the Azure Knight, Nightmare as one of his guardians, rumor had it that Spawn had disappeared... and was never seen again. Impa and Zelda had believed him to be dead. But for some reason... Link didn't care if Spawn was dead, which really angered Zelda since she formed a father-daughter relationship with him. Also, three years after Spawn had been presumed dead after going on High Summoner Giradot's pilgrimage with Nightmare, a 10-year-old Link was tired of Ganondorf kidnapping Zelda all the time. So he decided to move out of Hyrule and to move to Dream Zanarkand. Alongside him was his companion and godfather, Nightmare. Nightmare had told Link that if something were to happen to Spawn (to which he was presumed dead), he promised him that he'd look after Link, Zelda, and Impa for him while he was gone. Since Link left Hyrule, Nightmare decided to come along with him. Thus, Nightmare became Link's travelling companion.

As Link was walking the streets of Zanarkand, a radio broadcast came on.

**(Note: In case you didn't know, that's Rock from Soul Calibur III talking.)**

"I remember being in a coffee shop one night about ten years ago. I was shocked, yet saddened when I heard the news. Our beloved hero, Al "Spawn" Simmons was gone, and had vanished into thin air! I couldn't believe it. My son, Bangoo, was a huge fan of his. Now he's saddened that he's gone. Of course, I knew how sad Bangoo was when he heard the news about Spawn's disappearance. But heck, not only were my son and I sad... but all of us were that day... when we heard he was gone. I then asked myself, "Rock, what are you thinking?" After my trip to the coffee shop that night, I went back home after hearing the news. I remember Bangoo and I were talking about Spawn all night. In fact, we really started to miss him. Yet, we're sad that Spawn's no longer with us. But then I started wondering, "What if he went on a private journey to find and defeat Soul Edge? Maybe that's why he never came back, right?" Well, only time will tell. Oops. Sorry about reminiscing, folks, that's not what you wanted to hear now, is it? Yes, ten years later, the Zanarkand Swordfighting Tournament is about to take place today, folks! Yep! That's right! Spawn's own adopted son, Prince Link, also known as The Hero Of Time, and twin brother of Princess Zelda is once again fighting against Berserker like he did last year, folks! He's not only Spawn's adopted son, but I hear that in just one year, Link's the number one fighter there ever was! Hmm, I wonder what kind of sword techniques he's going to show us today? Are you getting excited, folks? Heh, I know I am!" said Rock.

As Link was on his way to the Zanarkand Swordfighting Tournament, a lot of people wanted to see him, only to end up getting shoved by him.

"Make way, coming through! Hey! Come on, guys! Stop it! I'm going to be late!" cried Link as he finally reached the stadium.

As Link reached the stadium, the tournament was about to begin.

**(Note: I know that Berserker doesn't talk, but please pretend he does in this story, ok?)**

Finally, Link and Berserker were face to face as they stood in the center of the stage.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the elf boy, Link, The Hero Of Time." said Berserker.

"Hey! Don't call me that! You're just mad that you lost the tournament last year, and that I won, right?" asked Link.

"Liar! You won for six years now, idiot!" cried Berserker.

"No! You're wrong, Berserker! You have to be sixteen to be able to participate for the Zanarkand Swordfighting Tournament! Yep! That's what I did! And I'm still doing it!" cried Link.

"Shut up! Anyways, you know what they say. "Talk is cheap in battle!" So get ready, Link! That trophy is about to be mine!" cried Berserker.

"Oh, you're on! Well? Show me what you've got, you big hunk of metal!" cried Link as he and Berserker began fighting.

_After the battle..._

Surprisingly, Link won the match against Berserker... again... just like he did last year. 

"And the winner is... Link!" cried the announcer.

Link's fangirls and fanboys all screamed for him.

"Link! I love you!" screamed one fangirl.

"Link! You're my favorite!" screamed another.

Afterward, the proctor for the tournament gave Link a trophy and said a mere "congratulations" to him.

Suddenly, the stadium began to shake. Then, Sin appeared.

"Sin!" cried Berserker as he and Link along with everyone else escaped the stadium as it began to explode.

As the stadium was exploding, Nightmare appeared.

"Nightmare! What are you doing here?" asked Link.

"I was waiting for you of course." said Nightmare.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Link as Nightmare began to walk away.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! I'm coming with you!" cried Link as he and Nightmare ran out of the stadium and into the Overpass.

As Link and Nightmare were escaping the city by trying to avoid being killed by Sin, all of a sudden, there was a flash... and Dark Link appeared... as the city and people that were running was frozen.

"Huh?" asked Link.

_"What happened here? What's going on?" _asked Link to himself.

"It all begins here." said Dark Link.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked a confused Link.

"Link... don't cry." said Dark Link.

"Wait... how do you know my name? Who are you?" asked Link.

"Hey! Wait!" cried Link as Dark Link disappeared and the people began moving again, and the city was unfrozen.

"What the heck?" asked Link as he realized what was happening.

Finally, he found Nightmare.

"Nightmare! Wait!" cried Link as he ran and caught up with Nightmare.

"Nightmare, what are you doing? We're not going this way, are we?" asked Link.

"Link... look." said Nightmare as a bubble of water covered the entire city of Zanarkand.

"We called it "Sin"." said Nightmare.

""Sin"?" asked Link as he looked at Nightmare.

Then, all at once, Sinspawn appeared as the Sin-tentacles punched through the buildings while shedding Sinscales.

As Link tried to kill the monsters with the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, one of the monsters pushed him down.

"Link... here... take this." said Nightmare as he gave him the Soul Calibur sword and Soul Calibur Shield.

"Soul Calibur?" asked Link.

"Yes. Those are gifts from Spawn." said Nightmare.

"Spawn? My stepdad?" asked Link.

"Mm. I hope you know how to use that sword and shield, Link." said Nightmare as he turned his face away from Link and looked back at the monsters.

As more sinscales appeared, Link and Nightmare began fighting them.

"These monsters don't matter. We break through!" cried Nightmare as more sinscales appeared.

"Link, don't bother with trying to kill all of them. Only kill the ones that matter, and run!" cried Nightmare.

"Right!" cried Link.

Then, the Tentacles Of Sin emerged.

"Get out of my city!" cried Link.

"Some can't wait to die!" cried Nightmare as he and Link fought the Tentacles.

After killing the Tentacles Of Sin, they ran up the road and past the viewscreen with Spawn's picture on it.

"Hey! What are you laughing at, Spawn?" asked Link as he looked back at Nightmare, and said:

"Nightmare! Let's get out of here!"

"Wait, Link. It seems that we're expected." said Nightmare.

"Huh?" asked Link as Nightmare ran ahead of him.

"Oh come on! Give me a break, man!" cried Link as he and Nightmare began fighting more Sinscales.

"Hmph. This is bad." said Nightmare as he looked at the tanker with a contraption on it.

"Link! That tank! Knock it down!" cried Nightmare.

"What?" asked Link.

"Just knock it down, Link!" cried Nightmare.

"Fine." said Link as he knocked down the tanker which triggered an explosion.

"Run!" cried Nightmare as they ran for their lives as Link leaped and the road began to collapse as Link caught the far side and was being dangled by the hands.

Suddenly, a black hole appeared while Link was dangling his legs, and crying for help. Abruptly, a black hole appeared as Sin loomed above and sucked the debris.

"Nightmare! Hey! Nightmare!" cried Link as Nightmare looked at Sin.

"You're sure?" asked Nightmare as he grabbed Link.

"This is it, Link. This... is your story." said Nightmare as he and Link were both sucked into a light, and suddenly vanished without a trace.


	3. Chapter 2: Cassandra

Final Fantasy X (Soul Calibur Style!) Chapter 2: Cassandra.

**(Note: For those of you who have been waiting for Chapter 17 (18) of The Legend Of Naruto: The Wind Waker to come out, don't worry guys, I'm not giving up on that story. That doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing the story. It's just that I want to take a break from that story and to work on this story, Final Fantasy X (Soul Calibur Style!). Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 2 (3) of Final Fantasy X (Soul Calibur Style!) Also, in this chapter, Link befriends and meets Cassandra Alexandra, the younger sister of Sophitia, and older sister of Lucius, their brother.)**

After Link and Nightmare were sucked into the light, Link was alone, and was in a dream-like version of Zanarkand.

"Hey! Link! Hey! Wake up!" cried Spawn's voice.

"Spawn?" asked Link as he swam towards a fuzzy image of Spawn standing on a platform. Suddenly, Spawn turned into Young Link.

_"A lot of things had gone through my mind. Where was I? Was I dead? Was I alive? If so, then what'd I get myself into? But most importantly, where was Nightmare? What happened to him? I just hoped that he wasn't dead. All of a sudden... I started to feel a little dizzy... and then... sleepy. I remember having a dream. A dream of me... being all... alone. I only wished that someone was there. Someone... anyone... beside me. Someone who wouldn't leave me. Well... if ever anyone was there... then I... I wouldn't be alone anymore." ~ Link._

When Link came to, he found himself in what appeared to be some kind of ruin. He realized that he had landed on a pile of half-submerged rubble. Lightning began to flicker over the large structure in the distance.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Link as he looked carefully at his surroundings, and realized that Nightmare... was gone!

"Nightmare!" cried Link as he began frantically looking around for Nightmare.

"Nightmare, where are you?" cried Link again.

Sadly, there was no response.

Link then came upon a structure. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard.

_"Whoa. What was that?" _asked Link to himself.

Abruptly, a monster appeared. As the monster was right in front of Link, he ended up attacking it. Then, all of a sudden, as the monster was about to swallow him, Link was lucky enough to escape the monster as he fled into a tunnel which collapsed behind him. So, Link was out of the woods... for now. Link then realized that he was in Baaj Ruins.

_"I made it out of the frying pan... and into the freezer. For a second, I thought I was going to die in this place. But I promised myself that before I would die, I would be able to find Nightmare. I then wondered if he was okay, and I was worried about him." ~ Link._

When Link got on the ground, he shivered because he was cold.

"I'm... cold... I need... fire..." said Link.

After he got some wood and lit a fire, Link laid down on the ground, and began to feel tired.

"I need food!" cried Link as he finally fell asleep... and dozed off.

While he was sleeping, he had a dream.

_In Link's dream..._

_Link was in his room in Zanarkand with Nightmare. Nightmare was standing the doorway of Link's houseboat._

_"Nightmare! There you are!" cried Link as he changed his tone of voice and asked:_

"I mean... what do you want, Nightmare?"

_"Link... I can't believe I'm saying this. But... although you won the match between you and Berserker last year, this year, you lost the match because of him. So that means that Berserker won."_

_"Wait. Are you telling me... that you came to say that? To me?" asked Link who couldn't believe what he just heard._

_"It's already been... ten years... since Spawn's been gone... Link." said Nightmare._

_"Huh? What do you mean? Nightmare... what are you talking about?" asked a confused Link._

_"I knew that you'd be crying." said Nightmare._

_"Who? Me? Cry? Over Spawn being dead for ten years? Uh-uh! No way! The Hero Of Time would never cry! Not at all! Period! End of discussion!" cried Link._

_Suddenly, Dark Link reappeared as he began to take Nightmare's place._

_"Link, Nightmare's right. You cried." said Dark Link._

_Out of Link's dream..._

When Link woke up, he realized that the fire was dying as a shadow skittered around the upper level of the ruins.

"Hey! Wait a minute! No! Come on! You can't do this to me! Hold on! Don't worry! I'll get more wood! So don't go out on me, alright?" asked Link as he went to get more wood.

When he came back with the wood, a monster appeared. Not only that, but Rothion, Sophitia's husband, Sophitia, Cassandra, Sophitia's younger sister, Olcadan, their adopted father, and Lucius, their brother appeared as Cassandra decided to help out Link.

"Whoa! You're on my side? Cool! Looks like this is my lucky day!" cried Link as he and Cassandra began fighting the monster.

**(Note: When Cassandra is in her Al-Bhed suit, she is wearing her second costume from Soul Calibur II. The same goes for Sophitia.)**

_After the battle..._

After the battle was over, Cassandra took off her mask.

"Whoo-wee! That was one heck of a monster that we fought there, huh?" asked Link.

Then, Rothion grabbed Link by the shirt.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Let me go, tough guy!" cried Link.

**(Note: They're speaking Al-Bhed. So that means that if it's in parentheses and Italic, that means that they're speaking in a different language... like Al-Bhed for example.)**

_("Silence!") _cried Rothion as he thwacked Link in the head with his sword as Rothion put him down on the ground.

"Ow! That hurts!" cried Link.

_("Olcadan! What should we do about this kid?") _asked Rothion.

_("Wait! Maybe it's a fiend!") _cried Sophitia.

_("A fiend! In human disguise! That's it!") _cried Olcadan.

_("Well Olcadan? Should we kill it?") _asked Sophitia as she put her sword up to Link's neck.

_("Wait! What if it's a human?") _asked Cassandra.

_("What? But Cassandra-") _said Sophitia who was rudely interrupted by Cassandra as she said:

_("No! I forbid it! We bring it with us!") _

As Cassandra walked up to Link, she said:

_("I'm sorry.") _as she knocked Link out with the handle of her sword. Link then fell to the ground, and immediately lost consciousness.

_Back at the Al Bhed Ship..._

When Link regained consciousness, he realized that Cassandra and the other Al-Bhed had taken him to their Al-Bhed ship. As he was about to stand up, Rothion said:

_("Sit, slave!")_ and thwacked Link once again with his shield.

"Ow! I said that hurts! What part of "That hurts!" did you not understand?" asked an angry Link.

_("No moving, you hear?") _asked Lucius.

"Whoa. Okay." said Link as the door to the Al-Bhed Ship opened as Cassandra and Sophitia walked up to Link to join Rothion and Lucius.

_("Search him!") _cried Olcadan as Rothion, Sophitia, and Lucius (except Cassandra) hoisted Link. Just then, Sophitia made some gestures about swimming and diving.

"Right. Whatever." said Link.

_("Do you not speak Al-Bhed?")_ asked Sophitia.

"Al-Bhed? What's Al-Bhed? Is that some kind of language?" asked a confused Link.

_("You fool! How could you not know what the foreign tongue of the Al-Bhed is?") _asked an angry Sophitia who pointed to the Al-Bhed mask as if she was ordering Link to put it on.

"I said I don't understand!" cried Link.

_("Idiot!")_ cried Sophitia as she thwacked Link in the head with the handle of her sword.

_("Sophitia! Wait!") _cried Cassandra as she finally spoke English to Link and said:

"She said you could stay and to make yourself at home if you'd like."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait. You... you actually understand me?" asked a shocked Link.

Olcadan then thwacked Link in the head with the handle of his sword.

"Alright alright! I'll only work if you stop thwacking me!" cried an angry Link who was tired of being thwacked in the head with the handles of Rothion's, Sophitia's, Cassandra's, and especially Olcadan's swords.

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. Although it's inactive, there's a possibility that there still might be some power left. We have to go down there and to make it work again. After we go down there to activate it... we might be able to find some real treasure here, guys!" cried Cassandra.

"Right. Gotcha." said Link.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" cried Cassandra.

"Got it!" cried Link as he and Cassandra went inside the Underwater Ruins.

_One trip to the Underwater Ruins later..._

When Link and Cassandra got back to the Al-Bhed Ship, Link dried himself off.

_("We found the airship!")_ cried Lucius.

_("So the records were right, then.") _said Rothion. 

_("Hmm... but Rothion, how do we drag it back up?") _asked Sophitia.

As Link was about to go inside with Sophitia, Rothion, and Lucius, Sophitia pushed him, and said:

_("You! Stay outside!") _and thwacked his head with her shield.

"Ow! Do you guys have to thwack me with your swords and shields?" asked Link.

_("Silence!") _cried Sophitia as she once again thwacked Link in the head with her sword and shield.

"Ow! Hey! Don't I get a "thank you"? After all, I did help out, didn't I? Hey! I'm talking to you! Hey! Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm the Hero Of Time for crying out loud! Jeez!" cried an angry Link as he was left alone outside.

_Sometime later..._

As Link was lying down on the deck, he was waiting for someone to bring him some food... and yes he was still hungry.

"So... hungry... need... food..." said Link as he was about to fall asleep. Then, Cassandra woke him up and brought a tray of food.

"Yes! Finally I get food! Now that's what I'm talking about!" cried Link as he gobbled on the food too fast and began choking.

"Hey!" cried Cassandra as she gave Link a canteen of water to drink.

"That's only because you eat too fast, you silly goose!" said Cassandra in a playful way and with a giggle.

As Link laughed, he stood up, and stretched.

Cassandra then cleared her throat.

"Hello. My name is Link. What's your name?" asked Link as he looked at Cassandra.

"Cassandra. Cassandra Alexandra." replied Cassandra.

"Whoa! You really do speak English!" cried Link as he began to chuckle but quickly asked:

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why didn't you tell me who you were in the first place?"

"I didn't get a chance to! My family thought that _"oui" _were a fiend." responded Cassandra.

"Uh, "we"?" asked Link.

"Oh. _"Oui" _means you." explained Cassandra.

"So wait, who were those guys anyway?" asked Link.

"Oh. Them? The woman that thwacked you in the head was my older sister, Sophitia. Her husband is Rothion, the man who also thwacked you in the head. They also have two children, a daughter named Pyrrha, and a son named Patroklos, who is my niece and nephew which makes the man with the white hair their adopted grandfather. One of the other guys was my little brother, Lucius. Finally, the guy with the white hair was our adopted father, Olcadan." said Cassandra.

"Wait. So you and Sophitia and Lucius are adopted?" asked Link.

"Mm-hmm. My parents, Nike, my mother, and Achelous, my father, died of some kind of disease when I was eleven. So after they died, Olcadan adopted us, and that's how we teamed up with the Al-Bhed." said Cassandra.

"Wait, then how come you speak Al-Bhed?" asked Link.

"Well, Sophitia, Lucius, and I also speak Greek and English. But we sometimes speak Al-Bhed. Say, you're not an Al-Bhed hater, are you?" asked Cassandra.

"I don't even have a clue what an Al-Bhed is." said a baffled Link.

"Hey, you're not from around here, are you? Where are you from, Link?" asked Cassandra.

"Zanarkand. Well, I was raised in Zanarkand, but I was born in Hyrule." said Link.

"Hyrule? Where's that? Is that somewhere in Spira?" asked Cassandra.

"Spira? What's that?" asked Link.

"Link, you're in it, silly." said Cassandra. 

"Oh. But anyways, I'm the twin brother of Princess Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, and we're the children of the late King Harnikian. I'm also a swordfighting competitor of the Zanarkand Swordfighting Tournament!" cried Link.

"Uh, Link, you didn't hit your head or something, did you?" asked Cassandra who started getting confused.

"Uh, you guys knocked me out, remember?" asked Link.

"Oh right. Sorry. Well anyway, do you remember anything before that, Link?" asked Cassandra as Link told her about his life in Hyrule with his twin sister, Zelda, and about Zanarkand, and Sin's attack.

_"So I told Cassandra everything there was to tell. I told her about my life in Hyrule, and how I've lived in Zanarkand for seven years. I also told her about Sin's attack, and how Nightmare and I got separated by Sin after being engulfed in this... white light. But then... I began to wonder." ~ Link.  
_

After Link told Cassandra what happened after Sin's attack, she turned around, not looking at Link.

"Uh, Cassandra, what's wrong? Did I... say something funny?" asked Link.

"Link... you were near Sin." said Cassandra.

"Yeah. So what about it?" asked Link.

"Don't worry, Link. You'll go back to your old self again. They say that you feel kind of strange after you get close to Sin's toxin. Maybe you had some kind of bad dream? Is that right?" asked Cassandra.

"Wait... are you saying I'm sick?" asked Link.

"Well, because of Sin's toxin, yes, you are." said Cassandra.

"Are you sure about that, Cassandra?" asked Link.

"Yep. There is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So no one swordfights at the Zanarkand Swordfighting Tournament anymore." said Cassandra.

"What? Wait... what do you mean a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand with my own eyes! And now you're telling me that it was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago? No way! That can't be true! I don't believe you!" cried Link.

"Link... you said that... you're a swordfighter, right?" asked Cassandra.

"Yeah." said Link.

"You know what? I think you should go to Luca. You might find someone there that you remember. Like an old friend or something." said Cassandra.

"You mean like a relative?" asked Link.

"Yeah. Sort of." said Cassandra.

"But, Cassandra, what's Luca?" asked Link as Cassandra groaned as she wandered around a bit, then pat Link's shoulder, and said:

"Hey, I have an idea. Don't worry, Link. I'll take you to Luca! You can count on me! I promise! I won't let you down!"

"Are you sure?" asked Link.

"Link, would I ever lie to you?" asked Cassandra.

"No." said Link.

"After all, you can trust me, right?" asked Cassandra.

"Yeah... I guess." said Link.

Cassandra then chuckled, and asked Link:

"What? You'd rather stay here?"

"Nuh-uh! No way!" replied Link.

"Alright. I'll go tell the others. Oh, and one more thing, Link. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand. Yevon says it's a holy place. You might make someone mad." said Cassandra.

"Oh... alright." said Link.

"Right." said Cassandra as she went inside to tell the others that they were heading for Luca, leaving Link alone outside while on the deck of the Al-Bhed Ship.

_"Did Cassandra just say... that my Zanarkand was destroyed by Sin a thousand years ago? And that Zanarkand was a holy place? Yeah right, I thought. But since when did my Zanarkand become a holy place? Yevon? Sin? Luca? At first, I thought Sin just took me to a place that was so far away, that I was already far from my home... far from Zanarkand... that is. I only wished that I could only go back in a day or two. But a thousand years into the future?" ~ Link._

"Impossible!" cried Link as he kicked the ship.

Suddenly, the ship began to shake... as Sin appeared.

"Whoa!" cried Link.

_("Sin!") _cried Sophitia.

_("It's Sin! Sin is here!") _cried Olcadan.

_("Sophitia, get back inside and watch the children.")_ said Rothion.

_("What? But Rothion...") _said Sophitia.

_("Sophitia! Please! Just do what I say and go! Guard the children! Protect them!") _cried Rothion.

With a quick nod to Rothion, Sophitia went back inside the Al-Bhed Ship to protect Pyrrha and Patroklos from Sin.

However, as a wave swept Link overboard, Cassandra cried out his name.

"Link!" she screamed.

Later that night, as Cassandra was going to bed, she looked up at the moon... and began to think of Link. She then fell asleep... and cried quietly. But it wasn't the first time that she had lost someone precious to her. She even cried on the day that her parents died of that terrible disease. She then vowed herself that she would find Link... no matter what would happen!

**(Note: I know that Cassandra's parents never died of a disease. I just made it up. Anyways, please stay tuned for Chapter 3 (4)! ^_^!)**


End file.
